Circle of the Elements
by sunshine888
Summary: This will be the starting of an adventure of a few childeren with special gifts in MiddleEarth. They are going to help to get rid of the evil in MiddleEarth. Not much Lotr, it will be more in later chapters. M for sure.


Here a new story. It will not much Lord of the Rings at the beginning, but it will come. I am not entirely sure if it will be this story or next story. I will see where it ends. But there will be pieces of Lord of the Rings throughout the whole story, just not that much.

Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine, but the rest definitely is!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Epilogue_

"I feel it. The time has come to reveal their destiny."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure that they are ready to know their fate and their energy?"

The first man seems to look lost in his thoughts. "Yes, I think they are ready. The youngest is 16, the eldest is 19I think they are mature enough."

"O.K. I believe you. I am going to inform the Upper-Circle to make sure they agree with your plan. If they give their permission then we will inform the children in question."

"Thank you, my lord. May your path be filled with everything that is good."

"May your path be good too."

The first man, an old looking man with hair that is a bit grey and with a beard, raised from his seat and leaves the office, leaving the other man behind, lost in his memories.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Guys, guys, easy!" a blond boy yelled at a group of other boys. "There is no need to fight."

One of the boys turned to him. "You are Gabriel White, aren't you?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"You are famous around here. A tall boy, with blond hair like an angel. He also act like an angel and he is afraid to fight and always trying to make peace." The boy answered, with sarcasm in his voice, "You are a shame for the male people. You are acting like a girl sometimes, I have heard."

If the boy have looked closely in the eyes of Gabriel, he would have seen hurt. "What's wrong with hating fighting and dreaming of peace? The world is much better to live on without fights and wars you know."

"Oh, please. Are you a man?" The boy asked with disbelief hinting in his voice. "I am leaving. I can't see him anymore. Come with me," he said to his gang and they immediately followed him.

Suddenly the old looking man walked to Gabriel. "You know, young man that was a very noble thing to do."

Gabriel turned around. "Thank you, sir."

"There is no need to thank me, you did it all by yourself." And with that he turned around and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And there comes Rafael Taylor with his sprint. And he comes closer, closer, closer. He is now on the same height as Kevin James! This is going to be a close finish! But it seems that Taylorhas more energy left! The last meters aaaaand... Rafael Taylorbeats Kevin James! We have a new school champion ladies and gentlemen! Give him a huge applause, because he did it in a new school record. Congratulations Rafael!"

After the match Rafael was in the changing room. One of his trainings mates came to congratulate him. "Hey Rafael, that was an excellent race you know."

"Yeah, I know, but thank you anyway."

"Now you can go to the districts championship. I think you even have a great chance of winning!"

Rafael chose his words carefully. "Well, I don't know if I want to go to the district competition."

The other boy looked at him in surprise. "Why not? You are one of the best swimmers I know."

"Well, I don't enjoy it that much anymore. The only thing I do is training to go just a tiny bit faster in the hope I can win a medal. I want a live. I don't want to turn down every invitation I get for a party or something like that. I want to focus on my exam and I want to go to a university and do my study. And I also want to spend more time with my family and other friends. The want to see me a lot more then the time they see me know. And to be honest, I want that too."

"So there is a huge chance you are going to stop?"

"There is a 100 per cent chance. I have already decided that this would be my last race. I quit swimming."

The only thing the other boy could do was leaving his mouth hanging wide open.

What Rafael didn't know that their conversation was overheard by an old looking man with a gray beard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Marius, do you want to make a fire in the fireplace?"

"Off course I want to make a fire! I thought you know me better then that dad."

"It was a kind of rhetorical question, Marius."

"I know that," Marius said. He went outside and he walked directly to a huge pile of wood. There he picked out the best branches and blocks of wood, just to make sure the fire was perfect. When he had everything he needed he walked into the house and start to make the fire in the fireplace. Soon it was a good burning fire.

Marius Jaspers always had a thing with fire. According to his parents, when he was still a baby, there was only one way to get him quiet. They had taken him into their arms and then they sat next to the fireplace. As young as he was, he immediately stopped crying and start to watch the fire with great fascination.

His fire thing never vanished. He still like to make a fire and he absolutely love to take care of the fire works. And whatever he did, it never goes wrong.

Marius was still gazing at the fire, but then he heard something knocking against the window. He turned around and looked out the window, but nobody was their. He looked out of the garden to the street. There he saw a man with grey hair and a beard vanishing around the corner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"O.K. class, may I have your attention please?" With a lot of sighting the class slowly turned their attention to their teacher. "I have an announcement to make. Nest week we have an education trip. We are going to an archeologist to visit the place where he works. You will get a college with theory about archeology. After that we will go to where they are searching for signs of ancient times. We will go on next Wednesday and I expect you all to be here at 8 o'clock and no minute later. We will be home around 5 o'clock in the evening. Your parents will receive a letter with all the details. Are there any questions?"

A blond girl raised her hand. "Yes, Melanie?"

"Do we really have to go? Is it essential that we go there? I mean, there is probably dirt everywhere! That will definitely ruin my shoes!"

"Well, you could were rubber boots?" The teacher suggests.

The girl looked at her like she was totally mental. "You aren't serious, are you? There is no way that I am going to were those horrible green boots. They absolutely don't mach with my clothes!"

"Well, that will be your own responsibility. Everyone is going, if they have matching boots or not! Are there any other questions?"

Julien Anchertas raised his hand. "Yes, Julien?"

"Are we going to watch him or can we do things too?"

A few people snort at this comment. You never act enthusiastic if you are going with school on a trip where you are supposed to learn something!

"Well, maybe you can do something. I am glad there is at least one person who would like to go. And…"

They never heard what she was going to say next, because that was the moment the bell rings and suddenly the class was filled with a lot of noise from people who are all trying to get out of it as soon as possible. As did Julien.

When he was outside school, ready to walk to school, a man approached him. The man, an old looking man who reminds him of his grandfather, start to talk to him.

"You might not know it yet, but this event could change your life forever." And with that he walked away, leaving Julien very, very confused behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late in the evening. Sienna Adams was walking outside to the top of the hill which was about fifteen minutes walking from where they lived. When she finally reached the top of the hill she just stood there to admire the panorama that was in front of her. She came here quite a lot, but she was always surprised by the beauty of the landscape.

She looked to the sky which was a mixture between light blue, dark blue, purple, red, green, yellow and orange. It was one of the most beautiful sun settings she had ever seen. She could feel the wind breezing through her hear and around her body. Suddenly she felt like she was one with the air around her, like she owned the wind. She felt very powerful, like she was able to do everything she wants.

And, without a warning the feeling disappeared. She opened her eyes, which she has closed without realizing it.

It was then that she heard she was not alone. She turned around and she saw a man looking at her. He looked like an old, wise man.

"You felt the air, the wind around you, didn't you? You could feel his energy."

Sienna looked at the man, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I could feel it. Your enerylevel raised. That means that you was one with the air and that you for a moment has the energy of the wind."

"But how do you know that, and with do you mean with energy of the wind?"

"Well, you will know that soon enough. I can't tell you know. You just have to be patient. Just wait for the right time."

"How do I know the time is there?"

The old man smiled. "Believe me, you just know."

Suddenly he was vanished. Sienna looked around. Did she just saw a man vanishing into the air?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A man walked to towards the throne in a great hall. "My Lord, there is someone who want to speak to you."

The man on the throne turned around and faced his guard. "Who is it?"

"It's is Gandalf, sir."

"O.K. Let him in, please."

The guard walked back through the door and he let Gandalf in.

"Hello Gandalf, where have you been all this time?"

"Well, hallo to you too Aragorn. I was busy traveling around Middle-Earth, as usual." He walked towards Aragorn and seated himself next to him.

"Why are you here anyway. I have that feeling that I am not going to be happy with it."

Gandalf sights. "I think your feeling is right. I have come to bring bad news. Strange things are happening around Middle-Earth. Most people ignored the signs and didn't searched anything behind it, but I do, but no I wish I have never start looking for the meaning of the signs."

"But what is the problem," Aragorn asked, more and more concerned by the second.

Gandalf takes a deep breath. "I think Sauron is back."

Aragorn stared at him in disbelief. "I thought with destroying the ring we killed Sauron. This can not be possible."

"I thought so, but he is not so dead as I thought he was."

"What are we going to do now? Do you have any ideas?"

Gandalf looked older then he has ever looked when he answered Aragorn. "I really don't know what to do."


End file.
